


all dressed in white

by A_I_Neptune



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance, Dancer Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), He really wants keith to dance with him, Idiots in Love, Keith is insecure, Keith says no tickling allowed, Keith wants to marry Lance, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance is a good boyfriend, Lance is tipsy, M/M, They are so in love it’s sickening, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_I_Neptune/pseuds/A_I_Neptune
Summary: keith is reminded again and again why he loves lance so very much. and one day, as a tipsy lance dances in the middle of their living room, he realizes he wants to marry him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	all dressed in white

eleven pm found them in the living room of keith's apartment. keith lay on the sofa, fingers following the resounding rhythm of the hazily crooning song emanating from their speakers, violet eyes heavy lidded with evening drowsiness despite the lack of exhaustion in his bones, a darkened gaze fixed upon lance, who stood in the middle of his carpet. no one could ever look as majestic as lance did under the luminescent light bulbs keith replaced a few days ago, dressed not in finery, but in one of keith's button up shirts short enough to fall half way across his butt, only just skimming his plush thighs. yet though lance wore no jewelry, no glimmering gowns or shining make up, he looked more beautiful than anyone keith had ever seen.

he was tipsy from that afternoon's red wine, and it showed in the twin blossoms of rosy red upon his gold sheen cheeks, in the glossy ruby shades of his supple lips, in the hazy film over electric blue eyes, and in the lazy movements of his soft body, swaying hips and flowing arms. keith was shorter than lance, and so his shirt left the expanse of those long, estival tanned legs exposed for keith to unsubtly ogle as lance created his own ballroom in his head. 

keith didn't know what song was playing now, but lance knew every word, the soft trill of his honey voice filling up the room and dusting keith's flesh in simmering heat, in comfortable warmth. lance turned in place, hands threading lightly through the air, head tilting back to expose the sinful arch of his throat, decorated in a fading quilt of orchid flowers, of love bites left over from two nights ago, when keith had pressed him into the sheets of his bed and devoured him, ravaged him, murmuring impassioned praises upon the curve of his ear as his hands seared hot handprints against his sides.

lance's cloudy gaze found keith, and slowly, those glossy red lips melted into giggly strawberry smiles.

"i'm the queen of the world." he exclaimed through a huff of dizzying laughter, ocean irises brightened with buzzing ecstasy. 

keith rolled his eyes with an unmistakable air of fondness he couldn't hide if he tried. 

"ha," he scoffed out, earning a slightly affronted pout from lance. "queen of the living room maybe." 

lance scrunched up his sun kissed nose, golden freckles pinching with sluggish thought. his fingers formed their usual ninety degree finger guns as he clucked his tongue.

"i'm queen of your heart."

keith scoffed at that.

lance, unbothered as always, simply turned about with an airy giggle, toes pointing and lifting him high in the air as he twirled in a random pirouette. keith watched as the strong muscles of his quadriceps flexed, teeth snagging on his bottom lip.

"be careful," he warned, observing with irrepressibly warm eyes when lance continued to spin elegant circles around the living room, shirt fluttering and billowing around his narrow waist. "don't break anything."

"i'm tipsy, not drunk." he snorted in response, and keith raised a brow. 

still, he said nothing. he only sat still, lips pulled into an embarrassingly soft satin smile, skin flushed a faint, washed out amaranth. lance had always had this way of making keith's blood roar with a single look. just a fleeting glance from underneath the brim of coal lashes, darkened oceans meeting a sweet night sky, clouded eyes brimming with a subtle burning that keith spent minutes decoding with scarlet flooding his cheeks. he had a way of coaxing the sweetest of words from his unusually gentle tongue, as though he hadn't been devoured by the flickering flames at his core only hours before and yelled at the incompetence of regular people in society. he'd grown up with a body carved from marble and hidden behind metal warped walls. he'd attached barbs to his teeth and bared his fangs at anyone who got too close, and the only person he'd ever truly smiled at had been shiro and adam, because they'd been the closest thing he had to family. he'd thought his defenses were air tight, not a single crack in the solid facade he put on for the world, not a single loose seam in the rugged skin he stretched over his body to protect his vulnerable nerves and scarred up heart. and yet here he was. lance in his house, singing and dancing with that gorgeous body of his, all marked up by keith's scorching lips, smile pure and giddy. and keith was sitting on the sofa with tingling hands and aching skin and a heart too enlarged for his body. 

he must have zoned out, or appeared to be zoned out, because lance turned to him with an adorable pout puckered upon lips begging to be kissed, an exasperated gleam to his eyes and a pinch to his perfectly arched brows. the pretty red flush on his cheeks intensified to faint crimson with what keith assumed was frustration. lance loosed a sad, whining sigh.

"pay attention to me!" he whined, stomping his foot on the carpet. that startled a chuckle out of keith. 

too cute.

"i am paying attention to you." he insisted, but lance's nose scrunched with displeasure. 

he whined again, a high, mewling sound that did things to keith. 

"pay attention to me more!"

keith hummed slowly, softly, like the low thrum of a jazz song beneath your feet. a little laugh bubbled on his mouth as lance stared imploringly at him. "you're so needy."

just like that, lance's expression smoothed. he was back to gleaming smiles and glowing bronze skin like apollo's sky, dusted shines of marigold and sunbeam. he giggled, all floating bubbles and clouds. he strode forward, and again, keith's eyes were drawn to those legs, long, long legs. lance swung a soft, plush thigh over keith's lap, pressed forward until his heat was seeping through the fabric of keith's clothes, scalding the surface of his skin. his mind gave a dizzying spin, as though he'd been the one sipping alcohol in the kitchen earlier, as lance's back arched softly and the hem of keith's button up pushed up to expose the pretty brown skin of his stomach, the crests of his hips, the thin waistband of his pink lace underwear.

"you love it." he whispered, the hazy dimness of his eyes positively mischievous. 

keith smirked, though his blood felt hot in his veins, as lance's slim hands wrapped around keith's back and fisted at the fabric of his black shirt. 

he clumsily captured keith in a searing kiss, soft petal lips parting in a tender collision. he tasted of that sweet red wine, of the bubblegum he rolled along his tongue, and of lance. he was soft and slow against him, drawling fingers tracing flame streaked paths and mouth moving at a languid pace. keith could feel the slight curl of his lips, could feel the vibration of the high hum in his chest, in his breath. he ran his hands over lance's thighs, squeezing at the smooth skin, kissing hymns across his legs with his fingertips. 

then, lance stuffed his hands up keith's shirt, palms resting on the bumps of his spine and nails raking lightly across his—

lance was trying to tickle him.

keith pulled back immediately, a furrow of feigned annoyance between his brows as lance giggled, falling forward with a laugh. keith fixed him with a stern stare. 

"no." 

lance gave him a roguish grin.

"no lance," keith grabbed lance's slim wrists and flipped them sideways, so he could pin lance down beneath him. "no tickling, we talked about this." 

lance grumbled, squirming against keith's hold, and keith tried not to think about how good he looked with his shirt riding up and his cheeks all rosy. 

"you're no fun." he whimpered through a pout, and keith raised his brows, his own plan formulating in his brain. 

without warning, he lifted his fingers from lance's wrists and instead, dug them into his exposed sides. the reaction was instantaneous, and, as all things to do with lance were, dramatic. lance shrieked with laughter, near screams escaping from his arched throat as his lissome body writhed beneath keith's weight. the kiss of scarlet sun on his cheeks flooded the rest of his face, leaving him a gorgeous cherry while his body fought to escape keith's incessant touch. keith found himself laughing, a strange, fuzzy sort of elation taking over and numbing the very last slivers of warped tension left in his muscles. 

"ke—keith!" lance squealed, eyes layered in a watery sheen. "keith, i surrender! i'm sorry, i surrender!"

keith drew back with a heavy exhale, exhilarated electricity running searing through his veins. he tilted his head to the side, regarding lance's sprawled out form.

"how's that for fun?"

despite his beaming smile, lance shrugged his shoulders, drawing his knees in. 

"i would have more fun if you danced with me."

keith's heart twinged.

this was not the first time lance had asked keith to dance with him. unlike keith, lance was an expressive person. he'd been raised on the dramatics of telenovellas, on the ecstasy and passion of the theater, on the raw expression of dance and music. while keith had been gluing metal sheets to his skin and crafting new bones of stone, lance was fueling his loving heart with affection, was reciting whole sonnets before his applauding family, was screaming song lyrics at the top of his lungs as he leapt across his ballet teacher's dance floor. it took a long time for lance to chase away the iciness injected into keith's blood, took a long time for lance to pry apart the mask fixed firmly upon keith's face and glimpse the vulnerable eyes of a young, lost boy beneath. and in the process of opening him up, lance had introduced him to many things. keith found he didn't mind watching telenovellas beside lance on the sofa, even if, as a spanish novice, he understood little and didn't always comprehend the situations played out on the tv. he found that he liked singing softly alongside lance in the car, just quietly enough to be swallowed up by lance's boisterous tones, and he liked attending lance's shows, and sometimes, even participating in a few plays himself. he'd learned to express himself more freely without fear of being attacked for the smiles he wore, without fear of being ripped apart for exposing his own apprehension. he'd learned not to vehemently hate his own emotions, and he'd learned not to destroy himself over a show of vulnerability.

and yet, dancing was something keith could never bring himself to do. lance was just so good at it, so talented, and so free. he was crafted for the art, was in love with it, and he did it beautifully. but keith was awkward. while his words were no longer cold and stilted when he spoke, and slipping into conversation was easier, his body still lacked comfort under the attention of others. it was used to throwing itself into destruction, into wild action. was used to impulse and anger and bitterness and fear. it was not used to the controlled freedom of dancing, to the vulnerable expression that came with it.

and part of him worried he would humiliate himself in front of the boy he loved. and even the thought of lance's eyes welling with amusement at his mortifying performance made him want to curl into a ball and die.

so. it wasn't a surprise when apprehension flooded his chest at the unsubtle suggestion. 

"lance..." 

lance pushed himself onto his knees, the pout already returning full force. 

"come on keith, please?" he begged, fingers clasped in front of him and legs bent beneath him. his eyes were round, glistening with a silent plea, and oh so blue. striking against the tan of his complexion, the blush on his cheekbones, the plump carmine of his mouth. it was so hard to resist lance when he looked like that. "you never dance with me. please? can you try it just once? i know you'll enjoy yourself."

"i just..." keith began helplessly, a slight strain in his bashful tone. "i don't wanna embarrass myself." 

lance grabbed at keith's fingers with warm, desperate hands. his voice was imploring when he spoke, like he needed keith to believe him.

"you wouldn't embarrass yourself! and i would never make fun of you—"

"bullshit—"

"about things you're insecure about." lance finished. there was something achingly tender in his gaze, and in that instant, keith felt that lance's irises were two twin sapphires reflecting the poorly concealed flame of the love keith held for him. lance's touch squeezed around keith's palm. 

"you look hot no matter what you do. it's almost unfair," lance said, and keith huffed, mortifyingly flustered. "come on keith, please? i just wanna dance with you."

there was a fervency to his tone, a determination that often presented itself when lance was completely set on something. he had a stubborn will of steel and an unfair arsenal of weapons to make sure his wants were fulfilled. in the end, it was never much of a question, because though keith kissed lance silly, it was the tranquil presence of never wavering adoration, of adulation for lance that left keith at lance's mercy.

still, he clung to his pride, a reluctant frown upon his lips.

and lance's eyelids dipped in that sultry, heavy manner. he pressed close, close enough for the smooth curves of his hearth warm body to meld against the outline of keith's form, until the plains of lance's ethereal existence tempted keith, beckoned to him with their beauty, until lance's all consuming scent flooded his senses, left him dizzy and muddled in the thickened redolence of white jasmine and sweetened vanilla clinging to his skin, potent and gentle. 

"keith please," he whispered in a careful drawl, the syllables lilted in savoring on his tongue, sticking like honey and spilling in varying shades of fuchsia until keith's ears bubbled magenta. "my love, my darling, my precious treasure, keith?"

keith had a theory that lance was a succubus. 

"oh my god, fine." he almost squeaked. alstroemeria petals made homes in the bends of his skin, in the crevices of his aching bones, in the rivulets of his heart. he glowed the color of scarlet flowers with the sweet words hummed against his ear. 

lance drew back at the admission, much to keith's disappointment, and cheered, wriggling about in victory.

"i really am queen of your heart!" lance giggled, and keith scowled.

"i take it back—"

"no, no, i'm sorry!" lance amended frantically. "here, come on, let's dance."

lance led keith into the center of the living room before swiftly changing the song to another. something soft, sensual, with a solid beat. gentle spanish filtered through the speakers, breathless and slow, and keith watched as lance mouthed the lyrics to himself, the languorous curl of the language lethargic upon his lips. he approached keith in an addictive unhurried manner, with loose hips twisting and rolling to the beat, his eyelids half closed. 

"put your hands on my waist love." he instructed in that mollifying voice laden in lulling passion. keith found it easier than he expected to do as he'd been asked, the frantic pounding of his stumbling heart temporarily appeased. 

once keith's fingers had settled themselves along the junction of his hips, heat against heat, lance wound his arms around his neck, pulling himself close until he pressed flush up against keith, and he could feel the merge of his soft spots pushing against keith's curves, the cascade of sugary breath dusting the bend of his neck. the fingers at his neck played with the strands of hair at his nape, burying themselves in the mullet lance claimed to find lame, despite the way he clutched it when they were in bed together. 

"follow my lead."

lance swayed them side to side in careful, tranquil movements. they were easy for keith to follow, just small motions timed in sync with the lazy gesticulations of lance's body. it was a simple task, and the familiar weight of lance's figure melting into his own bled the stiffness of trepidation from his shoulders slowly, but surely, that anxious pinch to the corners of his narrowed eyes slowly easing as lance led them in a unified gesture. 

it was nice.

then lance surprised him with the roll of his hips. 

his mouth pressed against the skin beneath his ear as keith's gasp quivered with shock and faint embers of eroticism. "let's let loose a little. move your hips some."

"move my hips...?" keith choked out. a hot wire of scalding mortification strung itself around his dried out throat and momentarily strangled him, trapping his anxiety burnt breath in his trembling lungs. lance, feeling the sped up rhythm of his heartbeat, hushed softly against his cheek, suddenly not an ounce of teasing amusement in his eyes. he was right. lance never made fun of him for things he was insecure about. 

"it's okay," lance murmured, and his hands slipped down, curved around the bends of keith's hips. "follow me, and i'll teach you, okay?"

keith loosed a slow sigh, squeezing his eyes shut. he shook himself a little, attempting to reign in control of his emotions and regain that sense of comfort again before giving a firm nod. lance gifted him with a soft smile, and his fingers squeezed the pressure of silent, promised safety against him. 

slowly, lance rolled and swayed his hips, letting keith feel his movements, feel the sensation of their motions and the lack of tension in his muscles as he danced. then, once keith was able to understand the basics of those motions, lance began to guide him into it. it was difficult, because the fear of humiliation was still running molten hot through his veins, still eating away at his state of mind and leaving him breathing just a bit unevenly, leaving the stiff bind of anxiety within him. he was frightened that the atmosphere with lance he'd worked so hard to achieve would collapse in on itself with one misstep over the boundaries he'd created for himself, would shatter the moment the oceans froze over and stirred with resentment, with cruel amusement, and swallowed keith whole. and yet, lance's touch was patient. his eyes were soft, and occasionally, he would sing quieted notes against keith's ear as his fingers stroked slow circles along his sides. lance guided him, taught him gently and with the utmost care. and eventually, keith was able to copy that looseness, that freedom that lance seemed to effortlessly possess. 

eventually, the elation in lance's stare, the joy in his touch seeped through the cracks of keith's skin and numbed the prickle of dread to an easing warmth, pressed his lips into a subconscious smile, doused his eyes in sparkling lilac skies, in iris petals. eventually, he remembered that lance liked to spin about when he danced, and he wove his fingers between the crevices of lance's muscles and twirled him around, much to lance's delight. the sight of lance giggling and swaying as keith turned him in a smooth circle was...everything. as lance fell back into him, laughter kissing his cheek, he chuckled to himself, unable to believe he just did that. 

his mind buzzed with his newfound realization, ached with the need to see that sight again. and so he kept twirling him. he laughed when lance did, and soon the sounds of their own shared euphoria became a welcome replacement of the music, which became mere ambience to the performance they put on for each other. lance danced with his hips swaying in time with keith's, with his back against keith's chest, with his head tilted upon keith's shoulder, with his hands buried in keith's hair, and they melted into sweet honey together, two intertwined souls caught up in their rapturous unification. 

then, quite suddenly, lance wrapped a leg around keith's waist and allowed himself to fall back, and keith grasped at his thigh to prevent him from falling. lance dragged his calf along keith's lower back, putting on a show with his hooded eyes and garnet lip bitten between his teeth. 

"see?" he mumbled, squeezing at keith's shoulder. "you're really fucking hot right now."

keith scoffed at that, but didn't deny it as he helped lance right himself and drew him in again. here, in this moment, keith felt the gilded edges of lance's shining figure against his every nerve, felt the raking touch of delicate hands lighting slow, aromatic flames along the thread lines of raw skin. there was nothing between them, no crumbling stone pouring decay from keith's eye sockets, no hardened scars embedded with bronze upon a bloodied organ, no bent metal carved around his flesh. there was only them. no borders to their existence as flooding gradients of color tainted the air between them, bloomed from intertwined breaths, insubstantial love smeared across the canvas of a universe all their own. there was not one barrier between them, for keith had given himself wholly to lance, had held out his heart on a silver platter, enraptured by the pure loveliness of a boy made of stars. 

and for once, he didn't regret it. for once, he wasn't formulating hurried plans to run away, too frightened at feeling the ground crack beneath him to trust in the fall, and trust in the arms that may catch him. for once, he wasn't living on borrowed time, on stolen moments of bruising kisses and bitter passion, wasn't rushing through the joys of his life with the expectation that his hopes and aspirations would bury him beneath its weight. instead, he danced slowly with lance. savored the sweetened kisses lance pressed upon his lips, upon the apples of his cheeks, savored the feel of lance's body moving against his own, pushing into him in wonderful ways that shattered his brain into weakened rogue devotion. the air was made of heat and music and silken voices crooning honey reverence against flushed necks. 

keith basked in the light of lance's eyes, uncomprehending as to how anyone could look upon him with so much affection, and he allowed himself to imagine this in different circumstances.

perhaps in a large hall, gleaming with the glittering glow of a chandelier. perhaps upon a glossy floor, surrounded by tearful eyes and loving hearts. perhaps with lance, in extravagant white. white flowers upon a head of groomed curls, white veils transparent and smooth down his back, white lace dipping along the slopes of cinnamon collarbones, cinching around that small waist, and white outlining long legs. perhaps warm hands looped around keith's tie, perhaps hot touch upon his shoulder blades, perhaps hazy ecstasy watery in both their eyes. perhaps glinting rings on intertwined fingers. 

he allowed himself to think about that...and what a wonderful thought it was. 

lance pressed weight upon the arms wrapped around keith's neck and jumped, bare legs finding purchase on the bends of keith's hips and ankles crossing at his back. yet he'd given keith no warning, and so he fell backwards with a piercing cry and enlarged eyes. lance cushioned his head with the palm of his hand as they hit the floor, a toppling heap of tangled limbs and bubbling giggles. lance hummed, oddly at peace with the predicament he'd placed them in as his butterfly fingertips combed wayward strands from keith's forehead. keith breathed beneath him, heart so so full, and lance kissed him, gentle and fervent all at once. 

"gracias mi amor." he whispered into keith's lips, and he thought, yes.

god yes, i will marry this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hey guys! how was this chapter? was it okay? did you like it?
> 
> please tell me what you think of this chapter and thank you sooooooooooooooo much for reading!
> 
> i love you all, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much, and i hope that you're all doing super duper well! i hope you smiled, laughed, and ate well today, and i also hope you were able to rest a bit. 
> 
> if it's the weekend for you, i hope you're taking the opportunity to have fun and enjoy yourselves, or rest and sleep. you deserve to relax and you have been doing so well. if you're tired, that's okay. rest. please rest. you deserve to rest. lie around, be unproductive, treat yourselves. allow yourselves to take a break. there is no shame in that.
> 
> i hope that you are surrounded by people that make you feel happy and loved. if you aren't, you will be, and you always have my love and support, no matter where you are in the world.
> 
> please take care of yourselves, be kind to yourselves, and treat yourselves because you're special and you're worth it!
> 
> i'm sending you all warm and tight virtual hugs!
> 
> eat and stay hydrated!
> 
> love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (>^_^)><(^o^<)


End file.
